Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to runners"" training devices, methods, and techniques, and in particular relates to apparatuses for improving runners"" starting posture, positioning and placement on the running track.
1. Field of the Invention
Starting blocks are crucially important devices to runners in sprint-type events, aiding in quicker starts and better starting technique. Runners on dirt tracks have dug holes or trenches in the dirt to give their feet traction, or used specially-developed apparatuses that were affixed to the dirt track by long spikes. With the advent of synthetic running tracks, runners starting block designers have developed an elongated alignment bar with foot placement blocks attached, the entire assembly braced on the track with short spikes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Previous inventions in this field have consisted of re-designs or modifications of the fundamental design consisting of a single alignment bar or base substrate to which are connected blocks for foot placement. The essential parameters of this design are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,754,965 and 4,913,420 by C. W. Moye and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,033,738 and 4,611,803 by M. A. Newton. The later Newton patent teaches a removable block, detachable from the central alignment bar. Newton U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,803 teaches a block with a limited degree of foot contact plate adjustment or tilt, implemented by means of an elevating shaft using a screw mechanism to alter the angle of repose of the foot. This mechanism is too complicated to be practical and the mechanism develops too high a degree of xe2x80x9cfree playxe2x80x9d, allowing foot position to migrate.
I. V. Crichton of South Africa in Patent #5,342,259 shows a starting block including a base member mountable on a substrate and a contiguous upper heel support with a screw adjustment for heel placement.
These starting blocks suffer from several disadvantages in that they are generally complicated and expensive to manufacture, they are difficult to repair, and they do not fit in a runner""s equipment bag (are not easily portable) and hence runners must rely on race organizers to provide starting block equipment.
This invention provides an apparatus that replaces the traditional starting block with a more portable, adjustable starting block system. In particular, this apparatus provides a stronger, utilitarian starting block that is easier to manufacture, more adjustable in length of stance, truly portable, and allows the runner to widen his stance, unlike traditional starting blocks.
It is an object of this invention to provide a starting block that has a simple design, that is in consequence easier to manufacture, assemble, and repair.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a starting block that can be manufactured from only metal or synthetic (plastic) plates, hinges, and track spikes, requiring no complex parts.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a less expensive starting block for use by schools and athletes on a budget.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a starting block with unlimited adjustment for tilt In foot placement on the block, as well as unlimited adjustment for width of stance.
It is a further object of this invention to provide, due to its size and weight, a fully portable, easily carried and stored starting block system.